Thunder Palace
by xXxSakura-Cherry-BlossomsxXx
Summary: There is more to Lucy than her Celestial Magic, and with soul trying to reach out to Laxus - and with him gone after the Battle of Fairy Tail, how will she manage when her brother comes back into her life to tell her that he has three more golden keys plus he has found different keys as well. During Tenrou when Laxus comes back will they finally admit to each other? (M for language
1. Chapter 1

There is a time and place for everything. This is the Battle of Fairy Tail that was started by Laxus…the master's Grandson. He wanted the Guild to be handed over to him, and Gramps would have to give it to him, though he knew that Laxus was not ready for it. There was too much that needed to be done. Laxus was careless, and he couldn't take no as answer for this. Lucy Heartfilia the new girl with the guild, well not new since Gajeel and Juvia have joined, but she still had more courage and guts in her body about the guild. Lucy was once a stone statue thanks to Evergreen – and then Erza defeated her returning all the girls back to normal. As Lucy and Happy were walking around trying to figure out how and if she should evacuate the citizens. Would they have time? Lucy shook her head, there was no way – everyone was fighting each other, destroying parts of the town.

Lucy stopped as she looked up at the sky – the Thunder Palace. Laxus's spell that is going to destroy the whole town. She bit her lip as she looked at Happy.

"What are we going to do?" Happy asked. "I don't think we should evacuate the town,"

"Why not?" She asked as she looked at everyone.

"There are people here from other towns." Happy answered. "We shouldn't start a panic over that. We should find a way to stop the Thunder Palace."

Lucy looked up at the Lacrimas. There wasn't much time before Laxus would set the off. There had to be a way to stop them, but with the body link magic attached to them, it would be impossible – to really destroy them without getting blasted wit a bolt of lightning.

"What are we going to do?" Lucy sighed.

"Yeah what are we going to do, Lucy?" A few voices said.

"Who said that?" Lucy looked around and saw floating totems.

"Watch out!" Happy grabbed her with his tail and flew her to the roof top. "Those are Bickslows' babies. He uses them to attack."

When they were on the roof top, they saw that Bickslow was standing on the top of a toy shop. This was going to be dangerous as she was going to be stuck in a battle. Back at the guild there was new rune writing,

Bickslow VS Lucy

"What! No! LUCY!" Natsu growled. "Bickslow is going to destroy her…"

"Why do you say that?" Gajeel asked.

"Bickslow is a Seith mage, He uses the Human Possession of the part of the magic. Those totems he has, actually has human souls inside them." Levy said as she didn't look up. "Lucy is a Celestial Mage, who uses Sprits to fight. They are going head to head with magic that is similar but yet different. If she isn't careful, Bickslow could use his eye magic."

"Eye magic?" Gajeel question.

"Each thunder legion has their own eye magic that they use. Evergreen – as you can tell turns people into stone. Bickslow has figure eyes, and Freed's eye magic is dark ecriture." Levy answered Gajeel.

With the battle going on with Lucy and Bickslow, Lucy had summoned one of her spirits, Sagittarius, who used his arrows to destroy the totems, though that didn't really go as plan since –

"My babies!" Bickslow faked cried. "What ever will I do!" He then smirked. "You could destroy as many as you want, but as long as I'm here, this is my sanctuary." He laughed out as five toys came flying out.

Jus then Sagittarius had been placed back into the spirit world.

"Lucy summon another one!" Happy cried as they were getting attacked.

"I'll try!" She said as she reached for her keys. Just then they were gone, taken by Bickslow's one baby. "HEY MY KEYS!" She cried out,

"What are you going to do now! This battle is as good as over."

Soon in golden light, there was Loke! He came to the rescue. He was able to open his own gate, and some part of Lucy was happy that he came out to help.

"Loke.." She said as she looked at him.

"I heard that my princess was in trouble, so I came to help!" He said.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Loke. And now we are off fighting each other, and after I kept your secret." Bickslow chimed.

"He knew?" Lucy asked him.

"With Bickslow being able to sense souls, he could tell." Loke said.

The two of them try to hold their ground with Bickslow, but they were unable to really fight against him. Just then Lucy felt power being released within her. Melody Magic, the side magic to the Heartfilia girls.

_"Melody Magic! Battle Form! 2 speakers!" _Lucy thought as she wanted to defeat Bickslow in this battle and get on to the rest of the guild.

Lucy's outfit changed, her cheerleading uniform changed into a tube top, and shorts, a headset, and a guitar in her hand. Everyone in the guild, who wasn't passed out could feel this new magic energy. Two speakers were set above Lucy, as she looked at him.

"What just happened…" Happy asked as he flew up to be next to Loke.

"I haven't seen this power in years, it's Melody Magic, it's very rare, the person who had this power, was Anna Heartfilia," Loke said.

"You mean, a relative of Lucy's?" Happy asked.

"Yes, I've only seen it be used, I wasn't contracted to Anna at the time, but Aquarius talked about the strong powers that she had. This is just one of them, the Heartfilia line is powerful." Loke answered.

"What are you doing to do, sing me a song?" Bickslow asked laughing.

Lucy took a deep breath and started to strum her guitar, the music was coming of the speakers.

"So hot out the box  
Can we pick up the pace?  
Turn it up, Heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit  
Are you with it?  
Baby, don't be afraid  
I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby

Let's go, it's my show  
Baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz  
That I'm gonna display  
I told ya  
I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya 'til your screaming my name!"

With the music being played, people around the town had wondered who was singing. Bickslow tried to hold his ground on the music, but there was too much power from Lucy's guitar, and the power of her singing. She wasn't bad, she was amazing.

"No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in, I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

It's alright. You'll be fine  
Baby, I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes  
Not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'm a work ya 'til your totally blown."

"Wow, who knew she could play the guitar and sing!" Happy said.

"There's much more to Lucy and her magic than Celestial Magic. She can become just as strong as Natsu and Erza." Loke nodded his head,

"No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over

Oh, do you know what your got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh, Oh, mm, Entertainment  
Oh, Oh, oh, Entertainment  
I'm here for your Entertainment

Ooh, Do you like what you see?  
Woah, Let me entertain ya 'till you scream

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
(Bet ya thought)  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
(Turn up the heat)  
I'm here for you entertainment"

Bickslow screamed from the shock that speakers gave out after the song was over. Lucy dropped to her knees, panting a bit. She looked at Loke and smiled.

"You did great, Princess. Now I must leave you. Here are your keys." Loke said as he handed her the Celestial keys and gave them back to her. He disappeared in a golden light.

"Wow, you were amazing Lucy!" Happy said.

"Yeah, but it took a out lout of me." She smiled.

Back at the guild, where Natsu and Gajeel were still trapped, Both were fighting with each other as this was something that could. The winner appeared before them.

Bickslow VS Lucy

The Winner is Lucy

"NO WAY! SHE ACTUALLY WON!" Gajeel shouted.

"Totally!" Natsu smiled. "She's strong."

The two started fighting about a fairy tale, the Tortoise, and the Hare. That is when Levy got the idea on how to break Freed's enchantment. She started telling them how she figured it out with their help and she was able to send them there way towards to fight Laxus and get him to stop the Thunder Palace from exploding and destroying their home. With rest of the guild was knocked out, after fighting each other, but Lucy was still walking and she was still moving about. As she got down from the rooftop and looked at everyone below having fun without releasing what was really happening.

"What are we going to do…" Lucy looked at Happy.

"Hmm, I don't know. Laxus was big jerk for doing this."

"Just so he could get the master to retire, so he could take over…"

"Yeah, poor gramps."

Lucy took a deep breath, "I think I have a spell that can keep everyone from getting hurt too badly from the body link magic," Lucy looked at Happy, "Just don't tell anyone." She looked at him.

"You got it!" Happy nodded his head.

"Steel Magic! Metal Lighting Rod!" Lucy casted. The rod appeared in the sky. "That spell will absourb the shock from the Lighting, but the backfire is that the lighting would have to go somewhere." She said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I would get hit with all the lighting from the Lacrimas in the sky." Lucy said to him. "Now, let's get going." She said. "We have go where we might have more space."

"The center! Where the Cathedral is." Happy said as he led the way. "Lucy, are you sure that you will be okay with getting hit with the lighting?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Lucy smiled brightly.

"Hey, Fairy Tail Wizards! Wake up and get moving. We have to defeat those Lacrimas in the sky before they destroy our town." A voice said in her head.

"Who is that?" Lucy asked.

"Warren, he's never used his magic to contact the whole guild like this before." Happy said as he looked at the sky.

Just then were was a fight breaking out between the guilds, everyone was fighting about why they shouldn't help. Why they should help. Who wanted a rematch from who. Who was going to get their ass kicked again

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Lucy shouted. "You guys fighting isn't helping! If you won't help, I'll just defeat them by myself." Lucy said

"Are you guys to let the newbie show you off like that?" Cana asked,

"Lucy might not have been the longest member, here, but she still has more heart than most of us." Gray added,

"Let's go!" Someone said,

"Melody Magic, Battle Form! 100 speakers!" Lucy said, as there were speakers in front of 100 of them.

"I'll take the 200 to the north!" Erza said.

"Wait – are those –" Alzack started to say.

"Speakers?" Jet asked.

"Who casted that spell?" Mira asked as she looked up.

"I don't know, I don't sense who it could belong too." Elfman said.

Just then there was music. Someone was skilled at the guitar. Lucy was wearing the same outfit that she wore when she used the spell on Bickslow.

"Ready, Steady, Can't hold me back.  
Ready, Steady, Give me good luck  
Ready, Steady, Never look back  
Let's get started, Ready, Steady, GO!

Everything is blurring before me  
Scenery is blowing on past me  
But I won't let it away sway my aim  
I'll keep my eyes ahead, on my destination  
A map I can't depend on is useless  
I might as well just burn it to ashes  
The answer's buried somewhere deep  
I gotta find the truth, with my own two hands

I'm running on, frantically  
In search of what I'm missing  
My bearing heart is pounding, nearly defending  
I feel it's just a beat away from bursting  
You shouting a voice, echoing  
I hear it in my memory  
I've wasted too much time just standing here  
There's not a second more to spare  
Ready, Steady, GO!"

"Who is that singing?" Elfman asked as he looked at the sky.

"She sounds great, is she on our side?" Cana asked.

"I don't know, but I want to find out." Mira smiled

"Even if I'm weary from battle,  
Covered up in scares I will smile  
My soul is my mine alone to keep  
It won't be easily take away from me  
It beyond that hill in the distance  
I met you and I'm being honest  
I wouldn't know where to begin  
Like hey what would I say?  
I don't stand a chance!

I'm running on, frantically  
In search of what I'm missing  
My bearing heart is pounding, nearly deafening  
I feel it's just a beat away from bursting  
Your shouting voice, echoing  
I hear it in my memory  
I've wasted too much time just standing here  
There's not a second more to spare  
Ready, Steady, Go!"

"Her magic energy is so powerful…" Erza said.

"It's like I'm getting strength from this song." Gray said as he looked at the sky.

"What the hell is that cheerleader up to?" Bickslow asked as he looked up to see those speakers.

"Are you ready?

Ready, Steady, Can't hold me back  
Ready, Steady, Give me good luck  
Ready, Steady, Never look back  
Let's get started, Ready, Steady, Go!

My bearing heart, running on  
Under the sky we've dreamed of  
I can't stop my feelings cried out  
They're just about to overflow and drive me crazy  
I'll reach you soon  
I swear won't be much longer  
The sun light's shinning down across my path  
I think that's all the sign I need  
Ready, Stead GO!  
And Please trust me!"

At the end of her song, the speakers exploded. With them being in front of the lacrimas they also exploded, and everyone could see the lighting being attracted to the metal pole in the sky. Everyone felt a bit more powerful with the song, as they each attacked the lacrimas as well, and everyone else could see the body link lightning go towards the pole. Lucy looked up at the pole was getting charged up. There was no way to know to know how much damage all that lighting was going to affect her.

"Lucy," Happy looked at her.

"Stay away, it's going to strike." Lucy said.

Happy backed away. Anyone who knew that there was body link magic attached, waited for the lighting, but it never came. The one to point it out, was Warren.

"Did anyone get struck by the lightning?" Warren asked.

"No, could it be due to the metal rod in the sky?" Gray asked,

"That – That – must have attracted the lighting. Who ever casted that spell….will take the damage." Mira said.

Just the charge started happening, and just then it struck down right in the front the Cathedral. The scream from Lucy was loud, and with the telepathic ability that Warren casted, everyone could hear the scream.

"That was Lucy!" Gray shouted. "Where is she?"

"The Cathedral! I'm on way to her!" Erza shouted.

"The rest of us, are on the way!" Cana said.

Lucy was on the ground covered in burn marks. She was hardly breathing from the attack. Erza ran over and looked at her – afraid to touch her. Erza started to have tears.

"Lucy….Why?" Erza muttered.

"She wanted to save the rest of you from going through the pain of the lighting." Happy flew down towards Erza.

"Erza! What.." Mira started to say as she saw Lucy on the ground. "Lucy!" Mira knelt down and looked at the blonde Celestial Wizard. "Happy, what happened?"

"Those speakers – that was Melody Magic from Lucy, she used her…her magic, she also used that giant metal rod you all saw." Happy frowned. "She used the speakers and blew up 100 of those lacrimas. And the metal rod was to attract the lighting and it would be redirected her." Happy added.

"She….is she going to be okay?" Gray asked as he looked at team mate.

"She should be." Mira looked at Gray.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, sensing Laxus power. "…" she didn't want to speak as she felt like that would hurt after the voltage from the attack. Slowly she started to move, towards the church. She got up, even though her legs felt like jelly, she had to take a deep breath to push through the pain.

"Lucy where are you going?!" Cana demanded.

"Natsu, Gajeel, need help." The voice that came from Lucy was hoarsed.

"It's dangerous." Elfman said.

"Someone stop her!" Someone said from the guild.

"Don't!" Erza said holding out a hand. "Look." She pointed out.

Everyone could see that there was sparks of electricity, was coming off her body. This was strange, but Mira and Erza could see that it could probably be due to having all the electric currents from the lacrimas. She got up slowly, and started to lip towards the guild.

"If anyone touched her – they would be shocked by the lightning." Mira said. "She has to get rid of the excess lighting."

"She's going to kill herself –" Happy started to say.

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked

"She's going to use it against Laxus…." Erza said as she watched Lucy go inside the building.

"Lu…" Levy said as she watched Lucy step forward, towards Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus, "You are going to kill yourself!" Levy cried out as Lucy walked by.

"Stop…This.." Lucy said as she looked at Laxus. For some ready she was attracted to Laxus and she didn't understand it. "You are going to kill everyone." Lucy cried out

"Lucy get out!" Natsu called out.

"What the hell Blondie…" Gajeel said.

"LAXUS YOU NEED TO STOP THIS!" Lucy screamed as the excess lighting bounced off of her body.

The lighting from her, hit Laxus, and he jumped back as it was a bit of shocked She looked at him.

"What the fuck…" Laxus muttered.

Lucy knelt on the ground. "You – you think that you are so powerful, you have to be ashamed of yourself." Lucy winced. "You need to get off your high horse…"

"What did you say?" Laxus growled.

"I said get off your high horse, or are you deaf?!" She shouted.

"Lucy, what do you thin you are doing?" Natsu growled at her

"You think because you are the masters grandson you have the right to treat everyone as you deem fit." Lucy shouted.

"You want to go at it, Cheerleader?" Laxus yelled.

"No! I want you to knock it off!" Lucy said. She lifted her hand and pointed it at Laxus, "Light Magic, Area Sun!" She said as a sphere of Light appeared around Laxus. "Open Gate of the Lion, Loke! Loke do your thing!" She said as she held the light sphere against Laxus.

"You think your magic is stronger than mine!" Laxus said as he broke through it in time to see Loke.

"Regulus punch!" Loke punched Laxus though he dodged the attack, "What the –"

"Lightning Dragon Roar!" Laxus said and attacked it at Loke.

"What!" Lucy shouted as Loke went back into the Spirit World.

This was going to be harder – Laxus was a Dragon slayer….Like Natsu and Gajeel. This – this was going to be hard. It would seem that Natsu and Gajeel had a hard time to beat him. This was going to be the most difficult fight for her.

"Lighting Magic! Thunder Strike!" Lucy aimed at the ceiling.

The ceiling started to rumble from the impact of the lighting. Natsu got up and moved Lucy out of the way, as Gajeel went over to Levy from the after shock of the ceiling falling down. Everyone outside could hear the crash and boom What happened? Was everyone okay?

"Lucy…" Natsu said as her looked at her.

She was limp, she was barley breathing. She barley had magic energy left in her. Was she dead? Was she going to die Laxus could sense something from her. Why was she going through all the trouble to stop the fight, to stop him. Did she have a death wish? Everyone came in and saw this, Natsu placed her down on the ground. Something inside Laxus broke as he saw her. He wanted to go to her but he knew that everyone would stop him. He wasn't good enough for her – he knew that. After the shit he did, he knew that there was going to be something big – he was going to get kicked out of the guild.

"We have to get her back to the guild!" Levy said. "Laxus you should go back to see your grandfather, Porlysica said that he doesn't have much longer to live. We should get her to look at Lucy as well."

Natsu looked at Laxus, "You guys take her back, I'm going to finish this fight with Laxus."

"Bring it on Fire boy."

The two started it again, their fight was tearing apart the Cathedral. Gray picked up Lucy and looked at Natsu and Laxus fight. Soon enough Laxus was going to hit Natsu with a bolt of lightning, when Gajeel –

"Iron Dragon, Iron Club!" Gajeel said, and used himself as a lightning rod.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted.

Everyone was shocked that he would do that, but Natsu knew that he did it so that Natsu could beat Laxus. Gray looked at Lucy and could sense that her magic was getting drained even more. He rushed her to back to the guild to make sure that Porlysuica can heal her up. She was the only one that the guild had trusted to deal with their injuries and deal with the masters health. Most of the members of Fairy Tail had made it back to the guild.

"Where's Porlysuica!" Gray shouted.

"She's still in the infirmary with the master." Someone pointed out.

"Thanks!" Gray quickly took off in that direction.

"Was that Lucy?" Someone had asked.

"Looked like it." Laki said as she was wondered if it was because Gray seemed to be worried

When Gray got to the infirmary, he begged Porlysuica to help her.

"Please, you have –"

"Put her on the bed," Porlysuica said, as she left Makarov's side and walked over to Lucy. "What happened to her?"

"She used a spell to create a metal rod in the sky to absorb the lighting from Laxus' Thunder Palace. Then she used her power to cave the ceiling in the Cathedral." Gray told her as much as he knew.

"Hmm, I'll see what I can do. Did Levy go to Laxus to tell him about Makarov?" She asked.

"…Yeah, but he's fighting Natsu." As soon as Gray said that he left, knowing that Porlysuica preferred to work when no one was around.

"That boy…" Porlysuica shook her head as she started her work to treat Lucy, who's breathing became rougher as it seemed she was struggling to breath. "You are one stupid girl." She shook her head she went to work fast as she knew that there was more that she had to do save the girl from depleting magic energy. "You have such great strength. It seems familiar somehow," Porlysuica wondered.

Inside Lucy's body, her soul was lingering on staying or going. She wanted to stop the pain she was feeling. She wanted to be free. Lucy had to wonder when and if she would be able to run free, and be safe from the dangers of being a Wizard. What if she stayed home with her father? Then she would've been a wife, and the lion key would be gone from the earth world. She met so many new people and she was able to use her magic, it was amazing. She loved being a wizard, but she also didn't like the pain she was feeling. Soon she felt light – and she was healed. She reached a hand out towards the light.

"Ah, you are finally back, it only took two hours." Porlysuica said as she looked at Lucy.

"Where is everyone?" Lucy asked.

"Downstairs, waiting for you to finally be awake."

Lucy moved out of the bed, feeling refreshed. But how? "Nothing hurts, how?"

"I do work magic with the healing. Now go see everyone – before they think I killed you."

Lucy nodded her head and before she left Porlysuica looked at her, "Take it easy" was the last thing she said to Lucy as she walked out of the doors and headed towards the main guild.

"Lucy!" Everyone shouted.

"kfhsdfdsjhfsh" Natsu said – it was hard for anyone to hear him.

"Uhhh…" Lucy frowned.

"He said, "Welcome back, I knew you would wake up." Gajeel translated.

"Oh! Thanks." Lucy nodded off towards Gajeel. "You seem to have a tough battle with Laxus."

"kdjfsioffjewoigvdsodihnkdlcasdkfdosjvopjsd" Natsu said.

"He said "You almost killed yourself, and you said I had tough battle! Why would you try and kill yourself" Gajeel translated

"Hey! I didn't mean to do that!" Lucy growled at Natsu, "But look, honestly, if I took the hit, I knew I would be able to take it – I – I can't go into detail about it."

"ksdfksdj"

"He said "You should be more careful."

"I will Natsu"

Just then Laxus came in and of course, everyone wanted him to leave, as it was his fault that his whole battle royal started. Everyone pinned against each other. Lucy could feel herself being moved towards him – or more like her soul being attracted to him – reaching out – wanting to touch him. Though her body stayed where she was. She wasn't going to be moving and she sighed. Laxus made his way towards where Gramps was and this – this is where Lucy remembered herself and her mother.

~memory~

"Mama," Lucy said as she was standing next to the bed. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling fine, just a little tired. Have you summoned Aquarius yet?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah! She said she misses you and wish you would get better!" Lucy said.

"Just don't summon her any fish bowl, or in the bath or in the lake. She hated when I did that." Layla laughed – and then started coughing.

"MAMA!" Lucy started to panic as she didn't want her mother to leave her – she was going to be alone in this world. "PAPA!" Lucy ran to the door, "Mama's doing it again!"

Jude came running into the room. "Layla it's okay…" Jude grabbed her hand -

~end of memory~

"Lucy…why are you crying?" Levy asked as she was standing in front of Lucy.

"Huh?" Lucy said as she touched her face – and felt the wetness of tears. "N-no reason." She shook her head. "I'm going to go for a walk." She walked out of the guild.

She walked towards the park, as she heard Laxus and The Thunder Legion talking.

"He can't just kick you out! We played a role in this too!" Evergreen said as stomped her foot.

"It's not right!" Bickslow agreed.

"I can't change his mind, and you guys should stay, guild life isn't right for me right now." Laxus said as he spoke, Lucy could tell he was lying through his teeth.

"We should come too!" Freed demanded.

"It won't be the same without you." Evergreen sighed.

"What about the Thunder Legion?" Bickslow asked.

Lucy walked over to them, "Hey…" She said as she looked at him

Bickslow looked at the Blonde and the he was the only one who could sense that their souls wanted to reach out to each other but they were also holding back. For some reason both had a hurtful past and neither one wanted to get close, because something told them that someone was going to leave and the other would be hurt. Bickslow has seen it all before. He knew that somehow the two were meant to be together, as their souls were the same color when they were together – he knew that he also had to stay out of it.

"If it isn't little miss cheerleader." Bickslow smirked.

"If you remember correctly this cheerleader kicked your ass!" Lucy barked at him.

"What kind of magic was that anyways?" Bickslow asked.

"Melody Magic, there are many different spells that goes with that. The one used on you, and the one that took out 100 of the Lacrimas was the battle form, there are many different forms of this magic." Lucy admitted.

"And what were you using against me?" Laxus asked as he looked at her.

"Just regular magic, nothing special." Lucy admitted again. "Just a few spells I read when I was younger." The five of them were just standing there. Until Lucy spoke up, "Well, bye."

They all watched her leave. It was like something happened to make her change.

"Wow, seems a lot stronger than we thought." Freed said.

"I like that." Evergreen admitted. "It's different."

"I should get going. I'll see you around." Laxus said and disappeared in a flash.

"LAXUS!" Evergreen shouted.

"Damn him." Bickslow said as he looked at his feet.

"We should get back to the guild…We gotta do something." Freed said as he started to walk back

Lucy looked up at the sky as she was sure that Laxus was gone for good – for good…that would mean she would never see him again. She would be alone in this world. Her mother was gone. Her father never really paid attention to her. Her older brother – Where ever he was, always on travel for their father. He was the most important link to the family. Her brother, Zachary Heartfilia took after their father, non-magic. Though when Zachary would come home, he would give her magic gifts.

"Where are you Zach…" Lucy wondered out loud.

Zachary had found out about his sister running off and joining a guild, and then heard about how their father tried to bring her back by hiring Phantom Lord to bring her back. She fought – and her guild had one the fight. She went home and she, and chose to stay with her guild. Zach, took a deep a breath as he would have to take over, and he's been careful about the finances as he didn't want their father to be underminded. Though, Zach took this chance to go see his sister at her Guild. When he arrived, he saw floating Lacrimas, and like everyone around him, he probably thought that they were strange but didn't care.

Just then he saw Wizard attacking them, he heard his sisters singing as the speakers blew up – he heard her screaming at the top of her lungs when he walked closer to the Cathedral – though he stayed away. He wanted to surprise her, though being here now, it seemed like a bad choice When he heard that the Fantasia Parade was pushed back until tomorrow, he sighed a relief as he was sure that tomorrow he would see her again.

The night came and it was time for Lucy to be on her float, she was going to be singing song for the town. She looked at everyone.

"Are you sure you want to me to sing?" Lucy asked.

"You have an amazing, just don't blow up the speakers." Mira laughed.

"I won't." Lucy smiled as she got onto her float. The music started and Lucy took a deep breath as she was on the first float. "Melody Magic! Festival Fun form!" Lucy said

"Sometimes I blend in like a book on a shelf  
(book on a shelf)  
Sometime I wear my jeans like anyone else  
(anyone else)  
There's millions of chameleons blending in all around  
Sometimes I wanna be found

'Cause there is so much more to me  
More than I could ever show  
If you wanna fly with me  
There is one thing I gotta know

Can you keep a secret, secret  
Ah oh oh, Ah oh oh  
Can you keep a secret, scret  
(Ahoooho)  
Ah oh oh , Ah oh oh  
A secret!"

Everyone in the crowd was cheering as they could hear her singing. This was the first time that she was using her magic to have fun and since there kids around, she went with the festival form. She knew plenty of songs, the forms depended on the rest like her outfit and the idea that her speakers weren't going to blow up.

"Sometimes what you see is not when you get  
(not what you get)  
Sometimes you haven't seen anything yet  
(anything yet)  
I'm not the same old melody that everyone sings  
(that everyone sings)  
Can't you tell I'm hiding my wings?"

When she said wings, there were pair of Fairy wings that appeared with her magic. Though she didn't try to fly because she knew that wouldn't end very well.

"'Cause there is so much more to me  
More than I could ever show  
If you wanna fly with me  
There is one thing I gotta know  
(gotta know)

Can you keep a secret,  
(There's more to me) Secret (more than they eye can see)  
Ah oh oh (I just can't wait to show it) ah oh oh  
Can you keep a secret (a mystery) secret (a secret identity)  
Ah oh oh (this is magic and you know it) ah oh oh  
A secret!

Come with me and you'll see a world beyond your dreams  
More than it seems (a world beyond your dreams)  
Come with me and you'll see  
That you can (You can fly) Like me

Can you keep a secret, (There's more to me)  
A secret (More than the eye can see)  
Ah oh oh (I just can't wait to show it) ah oh oh  
(I just can't wait to show it) Can you keep a secret (a mystery)  
A secret (a secret identity)  
Ah oh oh (This is magic and you know it )

(Can you keep a secret?) Can you keep ka secret  
(There's more to me) A secret  
(More than the eye can see) ah oh oh (oh oh)  
( I just can't wait to show it) Ah oh oh  
(Can't wait to show it) Can you keep a secret?  
(A mystery) (Wooh!)  
A secret (A secret Identity)  
Ah oh oh Ah oh oh  
(This is magic and you know it) "

At the end she smiled and waved at everyone. The float she was one, was back where it was. She got off and wondered if Laxus stayed to watch it or not.

"Lucy!" She heard a voice called out to her.

"Huh?" Lucy turned around and saw – "Zach!" She ran over and hugged him.

"Lucy who is this?" Cana asked as she smirked "Is he your –"

"Brother." Lucy finished that sentence. "This is my older brother and the heir to the Heartfilia Business"

"Wait, I thought you were because that's why your father tried to kidnap you." Natsu said.

"No, he did that so that Lucy could marry someone to merge the businesses." Zach answered.

"You two don't look alike…." Gray pointed out.

"I take after our mother." Lucy said. "I take after our father." Zach said at the same time.

"Wow, what kind of magic does he have – " Natsu said as he wanted to battle him – a new person, maybe new magic, a new chance to battle.

"I don't use magic, but I read up on all of you, and I'm happy that she's safe." Zach said "I came to tell you that -"


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't use magic, but I read up on all of you, and I'm happy that she's safe." Zach said "I came to tell you that in a few more weeks, I will be taking over the business, so if you need anything, let me know." He smiled.

"And here I thought it was going to be more important." Cana laughed.

"There's something else isn't there?" Lucy asked as she looked at her brother.

He took a deep breath and looked at his little sister. "I found some records that indicate that dad is heading towards debt with one of the families, and it was because they were asking for money – even though they had enough. They are mooching off of our father. I have to grab the proof from our original records and their bank statements."

"You won't be able to get their bank statements…" Lucy wondered.

"What do you mean?" Cana asked.

"Because they could be cashing the written forms – and it's not going into their bank…" Lucy hummed, "But – we could have someone go undercover as their younger daughter too pull the checks that have been written and cashed."

"Who would go?" Zach asked

Lucy looked at Cana, "Cana."

"Whhhaaatt?" Cana asked.

"You have the similar body shape and hair color, you would just need sunglasses, and wear something of mine to cover your guild mark." Lucy said. "And then we just need to…ger her id."

Zach laughed, "Well, I might have it." He said as he pulled it out of his wallet.

"When?"

"I was at their place with their oldest – dad wanted me to marry into the family – if you weren't going to marry their son." Zach

"Ugh, he's just so creepy, but why did you grab the youngest?"

"In case I could use you."

"Well, case is closed, you could take Cana, and I'll tag along to keep the –" Lucy shuddered. "The older one out of our line of business."

"Do you need any more help Lucy?" Mira asked as she came over – hearing everything.

"We could always use you Mira!" Lucy smiled as she looked at her. "We need to leave tonight. Erza…" Lucy turned to look at her friend. "Can you…make sure that Master doesn't find out about us leaving?"

"Sure, you guys just be safe, alright?" Erza asked.

"I'll take good care of them." Zach said as he wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulder.

Somewhere beyond the gates of Magnolia, Laxus was walking – to a new place so that he can become stronger. He had to. He had to also do a self-reflection on himself. Though – hearing her sing. It made him want to stay, though he knew if he did, it would cause her pain and he didn't want that. Laxus was going to get stronger and he was going to protect his own. His. Lucy Heartfilia was going to be his when he was going to be able to get stronger and prove it to her. First he had to change who he was – mentally. Self finding was going to be hard for him as he was hot headed – probably not as bad as Natsu, but still as bad.

Lucy and the small group got to the train and knew that they had to head out tonight in order to get to where they needed to before the next day – just to get their evidence. Lucy looked out the window as the train was going to be a long ride. Lucy went into her bag and pulled out a notebook, where she would write new songs down for her to sing while she used her Melody Magic or even just for fun. After some time, Lucy started to drift off into sleep, as Zach looked at her and took her notebook to look at it.

Raise a flag…

Shinning…. New World

We'll get stronger

We only get once chance to knock out

Let's go, go , go, go

Raise a Flag.

No-limit

Even if there were little blurs of words – he knew that Lucy will be able to write a whole song. He looked at how old this notebook was. She kept it since it was their mothers – with her own songs in it. Zach has seen it before, but it was surprising that she was adding songs to the book. Zach was also happy to know that his sister was in good hands with the guild. He had learnt what had happen prior to the floats – as he was in town when it happened. It was crazy how one person was able to pin the whole guild against themselves. Lucy was strong and he knew her magic very well that when he saw the speakers next to those larcimas he knew what was going to happen. The whole town heard her singing, and everyone saw the magic power from the guild break those. There was only one bolt of lightning that came down. It was hard to know whoever got hit with that was still alive.

Lucy stirred in her sleep as she was having a nightmare about her mother. It was hard for her – as she was so close with her mother. The train soon came to a halt – and it broke Lucy out of her sleep. Something was wrong. Mira, Cana and Lucy could sense it. Something was wrong, and it wasn't like the train to stop in the middle of nowhere.

"What do we do?" Cana asked.

"We have to be careful…" Lucy whispered.

The three wizards could sense the magic power – it was unknown on who it could be, but it was defiantly a robbery happening on the train.

"Now, hand over everything!" A male voice laughed.

"This is going to be the best pay day ever!" Another voice shouted.

"Lucy…" Mira started to get mad. "We have to do something."

"I – I know." Lucy opened the door and the three girls got out and looked at the group. "Holy shit…there's five of them." Lucy hissed.

"What do we do, my magic would hurt the passengers." Cana said.

"So will mine." Mira said.

Cana using a holder type and Mira having her demons, it was going to be tricky. Lucy was scared that even summoning her spirits would make things harder…

"We're screwed, but if anyone else came – they would also destroy half the train. We need to get Fairy Tail on the good graces of the council." Lucy said as she pulled out of a silver key. "Plue come on out." Lucy summon her spirit.

"He is just so cute." Mira smiled.

"Plue, we need you to distract the bad guys, and I'll have Loke come on out to help." Lucy nodded her head as she watched Plue go off. "Open gate of the lion, Loke!" She said – watching as the five of the robbers look at her.

"Dude! There are other Wizards on this train." One of the guys said.

"They are just a bunch of a girls!" The leader laughed. "We can take them."

"You really think so!" Cana shouted.

"Oh girly, I know so." The leader smirked.

Lucy took a deep breath, "Hey fellas, we don't want to fight you. We just want you to stop what you are doing." Lucy said as she gave her biggest smile, as Loke was behind the leader and punched him in the head.

"WHERE THE HELL DID HE COME FROM!?" Two of the robbers shouted as they didn't sense Loke from appearing.

"I said, we weren't going to fight, I never said anything about them." Lucy said. "OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN, VIRGO!" Lucy said, as her Virgo appeared,

"Punishment, Princess?" Virgo asked.

"N-no…" She whined. "Just punish those five robbers and tie them up. That way when the train stops, we can have someone from the Enforcement Unit pick them up and take them to where the belong." Lucy regained her posture

"As you wish, Princess." Virgo said as Virgo and Loke took their time, and making sure that no one else got hurt while they were battling.

"Good idea Lu!" Cana smiled.

"We are so lucky that no one else came with us." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, imagine the bill that would be sent to Fairy Tail." Mira said as the three of them headed back to their seats.

Soon enough, Plue followed them, as he took care one of the bad guys – of course, it had to be the one who thought Plue was adorable. When the three of them got back to their seats, Lucy sat down and held Plue close to her chest. The dog spirit was comfortable in his wizard's arms.

"Wish I could've seen you two fight." Zach said as he looked at Cana and Mira.

"Maybe on this job, if it requires us to fight." Mira said. "It's been a while since I had an actual good job." Mira smiled.

"Mira only ever worked at the Guild serving drinks and food." Lucy explained to Zach.

"Why is that?" Zach asked.

"I…stopped using my magic after my sister died." Mira frowned. "But the – what's a nice way to say it?" Mira asked Cana and Lucy.

"There is no nice way. The Guild Masters grandson wanted to take over the guild, so he pinned everyone against each other to see who the strongest was. Mira was against Freed Justine, who uses Rune magic, and he was pretty much a horrible person at first during the whole thing, but it was only because him and the other two were always with that dumb lighting magic user." Cana growled.

"Cana….." Lucy thought.

"Lucy got hurt when she went and fought him." Mira said. "She saved the whole town using a metal rod that was infused body link magic to counter act the other body link magic."

"How…the…. HELL ARE YOU BREATHING?" Zach yelled as he looked at his sister – seeing that she healed pretty nicely.

"HEY CAN YOU SHUT UP!" One of the passengers yelled at the group.

"COME OVER HERE AND FACE ME!" Cana screamed. "WE ARE HAVING A PRIVATE CONVERSATION!"

"Cana…" Mira said as she looked at her guildmate.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she looked at Cana and Mira. She was happy that the two of them were with her.

"I'm a strong wizard, I can take care of myself." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"You may be strong, but you are still my little sister." Zach smiled at her.

Mira looked at Lucy, "Lucy, that was still dangerous. You could've died."

"Mira…" Lucy looked at her.

Ever since Lucy joined, Mira was always like a big sister to her, she couldn't believe how big a family she really had. The guild Master was more like a grandfather figure to some and a father figure to others.

"Hey, Lu, I'm just happy that you are able to find a good guild, and one that seems like a family." Zach said.

The four of them enjoyed their laughs as Lucy was telling tales of how she beat Bickslow to them as no one really know how it went down. It was shocking to know that she had that much magic in her, but just like any other type of magic, there is a limit that's put on it. Lucy didn't like using the singing, because with the wrong emotions it can hurt the people closes to her. The train ride was a long one. Zach also started telling tales of how Lucy would make shift a wig and pretend she was a singer. Of course, Cana and Mira laughed at the younger version of Lucy.

The train soon arrived at the station they needed. Lucy took a deep breath. "Alright, we all know the plan right?" Lucy asked.

"I get her out of the house." Zach said.

"I put on the outfit she was wearing, pretend to get hurt, and I run into you and Mira." Cana said. "You two helped me back,"

"Right. We got this." Lucy smiled.

Zach headed to the compound, as Mira, Lucy and Cana waited for him. Lucy was a bit nervous to be seeing the brother – Robin. He was a bit creepy for her taste, but she knew that he was going to be at the place. He had to be. He followed his dad around like a lost puppy. Lucy looked up at the sky as wondered if this was the right thing to do – if this was the right way to be going about this.

"Are we sure that we should be really kidnapping someone?" Mira asked.

"Mira, it's not truly kidnapping it's getting to the bottom of what is really going on. Plus she's coming here on her own accord." Lucy pointed out.

"Sometimes I wonder about you." Cana said as she looked at the blonde.

"Oh Cana, you still looooove me." Lucy said as she looked at him.

"I suppose I have no choice." Cana smiled.

Just then, her brother came back, with the daughter passed out. "Alright, let's get this started." Zach said as he looked at the group of girls.

"Wow, you weren't kidding, Cana and her do look similar." Mira said.

Lucy and Mira were able to quickly and gently get the clothes off and get the girl into something else. Cana placed the clothes on, and she was ready to go.

"Alright, you know the plan?" Zach asked.

"Yeah." Lucy nodded her head,

"Oh! /before you go, I found three gold keys, but one seems to be slightly different. I don't know who they are, but I also don't know if they will help you." Zach said as he went into his bag and grabbed three keys.

Two Zodiac Keys, and one that Lucy never saw before.

"Thanks Zach. We better get going." Lucy smiled as she put the keys in her pocket. The three girls left the room and headed back, as Cana faked getting hurt so that Mira and Lucy could help her.

"Are you sure that this going to work?" Mira asked,

"Of course." Lucy nodded,

The three made their way to the mansion – and of course, it wasn't as big as the Heartfilia Compound, but it was still big.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, this the place, Cana, your name – is Jenna for the time being. Your older brother – Jarvis and older sister is Jen." Lucy whispered in her ear to make sure that no one else listened to their conversations.

Mira and Cana were shocked to see such a big place. Lucy knocked on the door and that was when someone opened the door – the one person she didn't want to see – the older brother.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Lucky Lucy. Have you come back to marry me?" He asked as he smirked at her.

_"Ew. Gross." _Lucy thought.

"No, your sister was found hurt, my friend and I watched as she swayed and collapsed. We thought it would be better if she was here to heal." Lucy said as she looked at the brother.

"Oh, well come on in." He opened the door more to allow them in. Cana was doing a really great job and pretending – and she couldn't wait just to get back to the guild.

As they walked in, Mira was shocked to see everything. Of course, Lucy felt like she had to get out of here fast – before the brother figured out what was going on. They had to look for the records and bring them to the higher authority so the family could pay back everything, with interest of course. Lucy was the one who had to sneak away, and she wasn't sure how she was going to do that – yet – as the brother was showing them to the room and was going to expect them to leave right away.

There was just this one problem –

"Now that you brought her home – you can leave." The Brother said.

"No, I think we'll stay." Lucy said as she looked at him. "Jarvis, are you sure want us to leave? Mira here is an excellent healer – and she should stay to make sure that Jenna is okay."

"Whatever, don't touch anything, Heartfilia." Jarvis looked at Lucy and then left the three alone in the room.

Something about that was creepy and Lucy didn't like it at all. She looked at Cana who was now sitting up and she shook her head.

"That was creepy…" Cana sighed. "I'm glad he could see past that."

"I don't know for how long though…" Lucy muttered.

"We better start, Cana, can you tap into the sleep card and put everyone in the house to sleep?" Mira asked.

"I can try." Cana pulled out her cards and looked at them. Tarot Card reading, one that will help to know if a sleeping card will help or if it will just mark them as getting into trouble. "The cards are laid out – they have said that doing it will cause trouble. We'll have to just sneak around to do it." Cana whispered.

"I'll do it, I'll just say I'm going to the kitchen to get some water." Lucy said.

"What if they ask – why you didn't call for a maid?" Mira asked.

"I'll just say that I didn't want to bother someone for something simple." Lucy opened the door and left the room.

She walked around the place, looking for the office – she sensed that there was strong magic coming from a room and got closer to it. There was the sense of a Celestial Spirit at work – there was something about this spirit. She didn't understand what it was, but as she opened the door, the spirit looked at the opening of the door, and the face lit up.

"You – you are a Heartfilia…" The spirit muttered.

"Y-yeah, but shush." Lucy opened the door and walked in and closed it. "What are you? I know you are celestial spirit."

"I am Andromeda. I have been contracted to this family to help with their finances, when my contract – my original contract is to the Heartfilia line." The Spirit – Andromeda stated.

"How did they make you go against the original contract?" Lucy wondered. "Wait – and finances, you can help me find what I'm looking for!" She smiled.

"They forced it upon me against my wishes, they said I serve them, or they would break my key – trapping me in the celestial world, and it would take another few years for my key to be forged again – if the Celestial Spirit King will allow it." She frowned. "I'm sorry Ms. Heartfilia."

"How do I break your contract with them if you hold the original with me…." Lucy wondered.

"I don't know. But how can I help you?" Andromeda asked.

"I'm looking for the original papers that prove that this family has been stealing from my father for years." Lucy whispered.

"I know where they are, I'll get them right now."

"Thank you so much Andromeda!"

Lucy watched as Andromeda grabbed a folder and handed it to her. It was everything that Lucy needed – the proof. The one thing that her brother was looking for. The one that will set everything back to the way it was. She looked at Andromeda – now that she had the information, she had to help this celestial spirit. Lucy looked at her and saw that she was suffering – she couldn't allow that to happen to a celestial spirit that is meant to be hers.

"Who has your key?" Lucy asked.

"Master Jarvis." Andromeda said. "He is a celestial wizard."

"I'll get your key – I'll defeat him in battle. He won't have a chance against me who has eight golden keys."

"Good luck."

Lucy snuck out of the room and ran back to where Cana and Mira were, hiding the folder under her shirt. She would summon Virgo to take it to her brother to have – that way it wasn't in her possession. Once she got to the room, she looked at Mira and Cana and held up the folder.

"Open gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy summoned spirit.

"Yes Princess?" Virgo asked.

"Take this is to my brother, it must not be in our hands when we are here." Lucy gave the folder to Virgo. "Once you are done, go back to the celestial world. We will be engaged into a battle soon."

"What you talking about?" Cana asked.

"Jarvis is holding a spirit against their will. This is spirit is meant to be with me, this family made the spirit break their contact to my family. We will not allow that to happen"

Virgo disappeared knowing that it was about to get ugly – and wanted to be back as soon as possible to help Lucy. Soon enough the door opened to reveal Jarvis.

"Lucy, it's time for you and your…friend to leave." Jarvis stared at her.

"Not going to happen. You and your family are busted." Lucy growled. "I know about everything. And the only I'm leaving here – is with the all the sprits that you forced a contract with!"

"What? How did you know!" Jarvis growled

"A Heartfilia knows when a Spirit is in need." Lucy stood her ground. "I have six gold keys, you hold silver keys. We both know who is going to win."

"That's what you think." Jarvis held up two keys – they were neither gold nor sliver, they were pure white keys. "These are just two out four season keys. Good luck trying to beat me."

"We'll see. The loser gets the winners keys. All of them," Lucy looked at him.

"Fine by me."

The two walked outside to the backyard where they would hold their fight. Lucy knew that there was no way that she was going to win if she was going to have to fight again Season Celestial spirits. She was scared – she never heard of them before and this was going to end badly. She looked at him.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy said.

"Hell Miss Luuuuccyy~" Taurus said as he was ready for battle.

"Open! Gate of the Vermillion Bird! Summer!" Jarvis opened the gate – though he didn't have enough magic to keep these gate keys opened long.

"Vermillion Bird…" Lucy muttered as she saw a mythical bird, bright yellow and orange feathers. "Taurus! Do you your thing."

"Right." Taurus said.

Lucy had her whip ready, she didn't want to get involved right off the bat, because she wanted to see how Summer would fight first. Watching as the bird dodge Taurus axe swings left and right. Lucy grabbed onto on the birds talon, to keep her steady.

"What are you doing! You are cheating!" Jarvis growled.

"NO! I don't use my spirits to fight my battles, I join them! They are not objects! I will not stoop so low to allow Sprits to battle each other when I can help them fight. That isn't right! If I can fight – I will help out. That is how a Celestial Wizard works with her spirts! Working together, not watching them fight!" Lucy shouted as she tried to hold on to the bird.

"You are weak!" Jarvis shouted.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!" Lucy shouted as she needed his help as well. "Taurus! Help me!"

"Right!" Taurus moved to hold onto the whip to keep Summer grounded.

Just then Loke came forth, looking at Lucy and then Summer, and seeing that it was fight. He was getting ready. "What do you need?"

"Punch the Celestial Wizard!" Lucy said as she was struggling.

"What! You can't do that!" Jarvis said.

"I will win. You already lost too much magic power to keep this gate open! One punch and your KO!" Lucy said. "LOKE DO IT!" Lucy shouted as the bird try to fly up.

"Right." Loke held up his fist. "Regulus, shinning light!" Loke punched the wizard – and of course, he was knocked out and the gate closed. "Are you okay?" Loke asked.

"Y-yeah…I get his keys." Lucy collapsed as she couldn't keep the two gates opened.

Mira and Cana ran over – as they were also outside watching the fight. Cana went over and grabbed Jarvis key ring and went to help Mira with Lucy.

"We better get out of here." Mira said.

"Yeah, I got the keys." Cana said.

The two of them went back to town and saw Zach. He rushed over and grabbed his sister. Looking at Cana,

"You better put the clothes back on Jenna, before she wakes up and we are going to have to leave," Zach stated.

"Right." Cana nodded.

"Where will we go next?" Mira asked.

"I already made copies of the files, the police here are on their way to the compound and a copies went to all the banks in Fiore." Zach said. "The Heartfilia name will stay the way it was."

"That's good." Mira smiled.

Cana came back in her own clothes and had their stuff in her hands. "We better hurry up and get out of here. She's starting to stir."

Lucy opened one of her eyes and saw that she was being carried by her brother – back to the train station.

"The keys…" Lucy muttered.

"I got them for you." Cana smiled.

"Thanks Cana." Lucy yawned.

"Used up too magic?" Zach asked.

"You try having two golden keys opened." Lucy said.

Lucy had a lot of contracts to make when she got back to her apartment – though she couldn't wait to be back home. She missed everyone – sure it's only been two days when they left, and she's pretty sure that Natsu was in her apartment. Why did he always go into her apartment.


End file.
